


stress relief

by csmickey



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Drabble, after three years of not writing like anything, and now i figured i should do something w it, and prob not in character, but im proud to have formed full sentences, idk i didnt have wifi at the beach so i wrote this out, its highkey dumb, tbh this felt a lot longer when i was writing it but idc i !! wrote !! something !!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:58:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csmickey/pseuds/csmickey
Summary: Kevin's surprised to get a package from his formerly least favorite cousin, but pleased with the contents inside.





	stress relief

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna start out by saying I haven't written in a very, very long time. I didn't have wifi at the beach, so I wrote something to occupy my time and I didn't completely hate it so I figured I'd share it. It's very short, and un-betaed so any mistakes are my own. Please, please give me feedback on it, but also keep in mind that I haven't really written anything in, like, three years and I'm just proud to have written something at all. I have an idea for a cute lil second chapter (lemme know if you wanna see it?) that I could write at some point, if I get the motivation.

Connor watched Elder Price from the doorway, hunched over the dining room table. The younger elder had seemed happier recently and he wasn't sure why. It wasn't like Kevin had been particularly unhappy since they had split with the church, but Connor could see a verifiable difference in his behavior. He was smiling more, interacting with the other elders, seeming less withdrawn overall. Connor kept his eyes on the other boy, wondering what could have possibly caused his attitude to change so drastically. He let his gaze linger on the elder for a minute more before turning around to get ready for bed.

All of the other elders had gone to bed hours ago and Connor didn't feel like reminding Elder Price of the curfew. It wasn't as if they had many reasons to follow the rules recently, anyways. Connor decided that as much as he wanted to know what was making Elder Price so happy, it wasn't really his business and he would leave him to it.  
....

Kevin knew the other elders had noticed his change in mood but he couldn't bring himself to care that much. He knew they weren't big fans of him. They thought he was arrogant and full of himself. He also knew they had every reason to believe these things, especially after the first few days of his time in Uganda. In the weeks following the incident with the general, he hadn't really shown them how upset he was, or how conflicted he was over his faith. It wasn't hard for him to throw on his patented Mormon Smile™. He had grown up as the poster boy for Mormonism and he had learned how to fake a smile when he needed to. 

While they may not have noticed his mood while it was negative, he thought, they had to have noticed the improvement. They may not have known the reason, but it wasn't like Kevin was trying to hide it, either. He had his colored pencils and coloring book splayed across the dining table as he hurriedly filled in Simba's yellow fur. It had started about a week earlier, when he'd received a package from his cousin. 

Before The Arnold Incident, as he'd pegged it, he probably would've said this cousin was his least favorite. She wasn't involved with the church and the rest of the family saw her as a disappointment. He used to despise her, but now he found himself easily relating to her. He had been surprised to see a package lying on his bed, especially one with his cousins name and address. He scooped the package up in his arms, taking it to the kitchen and setting it on the counter. As he quickly searched for a knife, he idly wondered what in the world his cousin could have sent him. As soon as he'd sliced through the tape, he tore open the box with fervor. There was a letter resting on top of something wrapped in paper. 

He decided to open whatever was in the box in the privacy of his own room. He scooped up the open box with ease and hurried back to his room. He picked up the letter, after sitting down and setting the box down. He stared at the simple "Kevin" in calligraphy and it seemed as if it was staring straight back up at him. Logically, he knew this cousin was the least likely to be disappointed in him, but he couldn't help but to be scared of what the envelope held. Kevin's parents had written about a month ago. They had essentially told him how much of a disappointment he was to the family name and how he'd never be allowed back in the Price household as long as he was associated with "that Cunningham boy". A part of him couldn't help but to fear that his cousin's letter would hold something similar. 

With a bout of courage, he slid his finger through the seal and grabbed the folded paper from within. His shaky fingers unfolded the paper and began to read with careful eyes. 

_Kev,_

_I'm not gonna lie, I've hated you for most of my life. You're the perfect Mormon and I wanted nothing to do with the church. But your mom came to visit my mom and they were talking about how the mission leader told them he shut down your mission and essentially had to kick you guys out of the church. I heard Mom start screaming and crying about "the Price's perfect Mormon destroying himself"! God, I love watching her dramatics. But all I could think was "Cousin Kevin finally did something cool!". I don't know, I figured you'd be a bit stressed about your parents (over)reaction so I sent you something to de-stress. Please write back and let me know how things are with your weird Ugandan cult! I'd really love to know more about how in the world that happened, because you know our entire family is just pretending it never happened._

_Thanks, Cousin Kat_

Kevin smiled down at the paper before folding it back in the envelope and slipping it under his pillow. He grabbed the box and pulled the paper out, carefully unwrapping it from around the contents of the package. Kevin had to let out a laugh when he saw that it was a set of 120 colored pencils and several Disney themed coloring books. It turned out that despite their differences, Kat still knew him pretty well. He chuckled to himself and leaned back against the wall at the head of his bed, dragging one of the coloring books onto his lap and settling down with a couple of the pencils.


End file.
